A Fair Chance
by greencyanide
Summary: Everyone deserves a fair chance. Even a Death Eater's grandson. PREQUEL TO "THE DJINN'S CORONET"


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: My entry for The 2019 Challenge. *and ****Ravenclaw homework 11th June 2010* :)**

* * *

"Stop running! You wouldn't want to be squashed before you make it to the tent!" Ginny shouted as she ran after Lily, who was following her brothers down the crowded ground outside the Quidditch stadium. Ginny couldn't damn Harry and Ron more for setting up their tents so far away from the stadium gate. It was such a bother keeping track of all the children, because they found running amuck strangers, with who knows what intention, highly amusing.

"You, miss, are going to stay back in the tent with Grandpa if you run away one more time." Ginny said sternly, as she caught Lily by the elbow.

"Muuuum.." Lily started whining as she saw Albus and James snigger and disappear into the crowds; apparently they were not included in her mother's strict regime.

Ginny saw her crestfallen face, and said a little more gently this time. "Lily dear, you know they are older than you. I promise you will run along with them in the next World cup."

Lily didn't look convinced. "I will be going to Hogwarts this year, you know. And the next World Cup is not till four more years! You will never quit babying me!"

Ginny smiled. Lily's complaints were not all rants of a child. Being the youngest, Ginny and Harry just couldn't stop showering her with affection. They grow up so fast- Al and James are already in school, and so will she be in a month, Ginny thought. But she remembered how it felt being mollycoddled; after all she was youngest of the siblings too.

So she drew Lily closer to her and said, "Ok, tell you what, little rebel, no more babying from today. And you will get to sit in the front row, with James, Al and Daddy."

Immediately Lily's lit up. "Really?"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. Children were so easy to please, unlike elders. "Yes. Come on now, before they start thinking we got lost."

As they walked down the path, dodging peddlers hawking crackers, posters and treats, Ginny saw the huge tent set up grandly in front of the Ministry's official tent. It was silver colored, with broad, stately emerald lining. It could have easily been an Irish's tent, but for the flag of the United Kingdom fluttering on the top. Ginny squinted as she saw the owner of the tent walk out.

She had no intention of starting a conversation with Astoria Malfoy. But the woman smiled at her- Ginny couldn't believe her own eyes- kindly. A pale, blond boy beside her was smiling too. Ginny wondered with shock what Scorpius Malfoy was so cheerful about, when she realized they were not smiling at her. They were smiling at Lily!

Ginny saw Lily had retracted her hand from her grasp and was waving back at the Malfoys. Before Ginny could say anything, Lily looked up at her, and said, "Mum, look! It's Scorpius! Can I go and say hi?"

Ginny looked incredulously at her daughter. "When did you befriend Scorpius Malfoy?"

Lily looked indignant. "Oh, don't you remember how Al and James were scaring me that I would be in Slytherin, at King's Cross, when they came back home last year? I was so upset and then Scorpius said it wasn't so bad. He says he has so much fun."

If Ginny was shocked before, she was at loss of words now. Before she could stutter out anything, she heard a high-pitched voice addressing her. "Mrs. Potter?"

She looked up and saw Astoria Malfoy smiling at her now, just a few steps from her. She had to say, a Malfoy smiling looked outright sickly. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy, I presume?" Ginny said as cordially as she could, flinching inwardly at the way pretense showed in her voice.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. Hi Scorpius." Lily's cheerful voice sufficed for Ginny's latent apathy.

"Hi Lily. Are you coming to today's game?" Scorpius said. Ginny was feeling unreal- the Malfoys initiated a conversation with them.

But Lily, unfazed by the hidden tension between the rest of them, carried on. "Yes, of course! How can I miss the England versus Sweden match! Pity we don't have have the second tier seats like you"- Ginny almost gasped and somehow resisted the idea of nudging her openly-"but we have lots of fun too. Uncle George gets us great crackers and treats. You know, you should come to our tents, so I can show you the new Laugh-Aloud Lollies, like I promised."

Ginny realized the talk had gone on long enough. Looking pointedly at her watch She said, "Oh my, look at the time! We were supposed to be back in our tent hours ago! I am so sorry, Mrs. Malfoy, but I am afraid you would have to excuse us. It was really nice to meet you. Scorpius."

The young boy nodded. "Mrs. Weasley. See you later, Lily. Come by our tent next time." he smiled at the little girl.

Ginny was sure her face would have puckered up in disgust, but for the hopeful look in his face seemed which so innocent. Nevertheless, she could not bring herself to invite them to their tent. However, Lily was faithfully aware of her manners. "Bye. Why don't you come by our tent before the match, then we can go to the shops, before it starts?"

The boy immediately flushed up and gushed, "Okay, I will be there by four."

Ginny literally tore Lily away before she made more such requests. But no matter what animosity Ginny felt towards Draco Malfoy and his family, she couldn't help feel sad when she saw the disheartened look on Scorpius' face. Once she was sure they were out of the Malfoys' earshot, she asked, "What was with that?"

"With what?" Lily was apparently oblivious.

"Well this whole...You know.." Ginny wondered what to say. That befriending a Hogwarts student was wrong because his grandfather was a Death Eater? She sighed. "Well, I don't like the idea of you making friends wherever you go. You should get to know who they are before inviting them to your tent or your house."

"Sorry Mum." Lily hung her head, and Ginny felt a pang of guilt. Indeed, she would not have been so strict, had that been anyone but Scorpius Malfoy.

"It's all right, honey. Just ask before you invite someone next time."

x x x x x x x x

Once inside the tent, they were greeted by anxious voices.

Harry ruffled Lily's hair, and said, "Where have you two been? I was going to go search for you two!"

Before Lily could say anything, Ginny cut her and said, "We met a friend." She didn't want to tell everyone, from Hermione to George, that Lily had befriended Scorpius Malfoy.

Thankfully Lily didn't pursue the subject, and Ginny went about to help Hermione prepare lunch.

"Hey, blanch the potatoes, will you?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Uhh.. yeah sure!"

For several minutes they worked silently on their respective vegetables. Hermione was humming lightly. Ginny decided to push aside her worries and asked, "So you are in a good mood. I thought the Third Wizarding War was going to ensue last night, the way you and Ron were bickering!"

"Oh, if we were to declare war at such trivialities, Ginny dear, half the wizarding population would have been razed to ground by now.", Hermione said solemnly, but it was clear she was trying hard not to laugh.

"I know, and I don't blame you. Weasley boys do get incredibly insensitive and thick-headed sometimes."

"Tell me about it. I can't believe Ron fed Rosie with the idea that I would let her shenanigans pass, because she is a Gryffindor! I mean, have I ever been partial because of house? I distinctly remember confiscating Fred and George's prank sweets and wands. As a teacher, I can't punish anyone for being in Slytherin!"

"Is that what you two have been fighting about?"

"Yes. Rosie said she lent her notes to Sylvia Perkins, and Ron kept chiding her for giving her notes to a Slytherin."

"That's typical Ron! He just can't help, Hermione."

"He was telling me off because I deducted points from Gryffindor when Rosie and Al played a nasty prank on Scorpius Malfoy."

"Oh... So they don't get along with Malfoy." Ginny hoped her disappointment didn't show in her voice.

"That is not the point, Ginny. We don't like everyone we meet, but we have to adjust. If Ron can't then how will I know, he is just enough to be a juror of the Ministry?"

"Oh, Hermione, don't be so uptight. You are overreacting."

"No, Ginny. I remember the times in which we grew up. There was so much hatred in Hogwarts; there were teams- Slytherins and Non-Slytherins. I do not want my children to grow up antagonizing each other because of reasons they can't even acknowledge. I think it is unfair to them. And by them, I don't mean just the Slytherins."

Ginny did not know what to say. She turned over Hermione's words in her mind. She wondered if it was only Ron who was clinging on to the Slytherins and Non-Slytherins notion, as Hermione put it. She weighed the idea of asking Hermione about Lily and Scorpius' incipient friendship, but decided against it. The last thing she wanted was Ron knowing about it. She knew Lily was completely unaware of the complications, and she didn't want to burden her with them, either. So she shook off, and picked up the bowl of salad.

"Okay, unclench Hermione. Let's just have a nice lunch. You bring the fries, I'll set the plates." she said, before cheerfully heading off to the table.

x x x x x x x x

It was a lazy afternoon, and most of the members of the tent were engrossed in their favorite magazines. Ginny was sitting in the chair, quite wrapped in the Witch Weekly, while Harry lay on the ground sifting through a-day-old newspaper. Ginny stifled a yawn, scanning the 'Latest Fashion' page, when she felt a tug in her sleeve. It was Lily.

"Honey, why are you up already? Didn't I tell you to take a nap? The match will go on well into the night, and you don't want to fall asleep, do you?" Ginny asked tenderly, planting a light kiss on the crown of her head.

"Yes, I know. But can I please get dressed a little earlier? So that I can go to the shops with Scorpius, before I go to the match with you."

Ginny could almost feel the tension suddenly racing through the room. Ron, who was propped on his elbow on the ground, slowly raised himself into a sitting position, and Harry followed suit. Hermione was watching everyone intently, and George put down his crossword puzzle. Ginny put her arm around Lily- she knew whose side she'd be on in the impending fight.

Harry was the first one to speak. "What did you say, Lily?"  
"I said, I want to go with Scorpius to the shops before we go to the game."

"Scorpius who?"

"Oh, Scorpius Malfoy. You know, that big tent, near the Ministry tent- that's their tent." Ginny heard a faint hint of pride in Lily's voice.

She saw Harry's nostrils flare, and then he looked at Ginny, as if asking if she knew about this. Ginny nodded shortly, without meeting his eyes.

"When did you become friends with Malfoy?"

Lily looked at her mother, confused. She had probably expected Ginny to tell Harry. But before Ginny could say anything, James spoke.

"Aww, Lily didn't you tell Mum and Dad about your new boyfriend?"

"James! Hold your tongue-"

"Muum, James is always such a-"

But both Lily and Ginny were stopped short by the stern hand Harry raised.

"What are you saying, James?" he asked. Ginny had never heard Harry speak so gravely.

Even James seemed somewhat unsettled by his reaction. He clearly hadn't expected his joke to be considered so seriously. He looked hesitantly at Lily. "I was just kidding, Dad. Lily is... I think they are just good friends. I don't know..." he finished off uncertainly.

Harry was now looking at Lily, who was clearly frightened too, as she drew closer to Ginny.

"Look, Harry, why are you getting so upset? She just talks to him and-"

"JUST TALKS TO HIM?" Harry bellowed, and everyone flinched. "He is a MALFOY!"

Now Ginny was angry. She held the cowering little girl close to her and looked at Harry sharply. "He is a wizard, Harry. Just like everyone else in the room."

"Ginny! How dare you compare everyone else in the room to a Malfoy!"

"Oh, shush, Harry! If you get off your high horse you will be able to see how snooty you are being, not unlike Scorpius' father."

Ron was the next one to shout. "GINNY! Have you forgotten everyone we fought against in the war?"

Ginny gave an impatient cry. "But the war is over, Ron! I have not forgotten, but I have forgiven. Their families have as much right to start over new as us, after the war. And if you keep on making watersheds like this, you will be starting another war, if not in this generation, then the next. And I don't want my children to fight a war."

"Ginny, would you put away your philosophy? They never make good Slytherins. There's a reason they are called 'self-preserved'. Because they don't think of anyone else!"

"Really, Ron? Is that why you think we named Al after a Slytherin Housemaster? Because he thought of himself above all?"

Ron seemed to be searching for ideas to counter Ginny, but Harry was aplenty.

"It's not about Slytherin or Gryffindor, Ginny. He is a Malfoy. He is from a bad bunch! Do you honestly think all those Death Eater for generations just gave up their evil practices? Who knows another Voldemort will emerge from these... these scumbags!" Harry censored off his language, aware of the presence of the minors.

Meanwhile, George seemed to have gained some momentum and said, "Listen, Ginny. Don't get all judgmental with us. We are just trying to protect Lily. We don't want her to be hurt because we didn't pay enough attention."

Ginny found the conversation absolutely ridiculous. "George! Lily just talks to the boy! And if you talk about getting hurt, I can name a few _you_ have hurt! It doesn't take a Death Eater or someone related to hurt someone's feelings."

George was about to say something but Harry cut him short. "Ginny, I don't know why you are defending him! You might as well take Lily and drop her off at their place."

Ginny sighed; her intention has been clearly misread. She looked at her daughter, and gave her a hug. "Would you go to your room, and pick out the dress you'd like to wear, darling?"

Lily looked around the room uncertainly. When Ginny gave her an encouraging nod she shuffled away to her room, wiping her eyes.

Now all the attention shifted to Ginny. She took a deep breath and started, "I don't feel good about this either, you know. I don't want my daughter to be Scorpius' Malfoy's friend. But we can't judge for her, can we?"

"Yes, we can! We are her family." Ron sounded so sure of himself.

Ginny closed her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please, Ron! For once, try to grow up. You are a father of two now."

"Ginny, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. And, I am not implying Malfoy Junior will become future Voldemort, but he will be that nasty pureblood who picks on everyone at school and looks down upon them. Even if we let Lily mingle with his kind, I don't think that's good company!"

Hermione cleared her throat. All this time, she had been quiet, listening to everyone quarrel. But now she sat straight in her high-backed chair, looking quite like the skilled Arithmancy teacher of Hogwarts.

"I have to disagree, Harry. There's no _his kind_. He doesn't _pick_ anyone in school. On the contrary, he gets picked on a lot."

"What?" This time, everyone spoke in unison.

Hermione looked at them pitifully. "I know you might be expecting to hear how arrogant he is, or how he makes fun of everyone, but I hate to break the bubble. He is a quiet child, keeps much to himself, and does great in class. You know, when I see him, it is like seeing a Gryffindor in the Slytherin common room, of our days."

Harry looked at loss of words. Ron was searching for them, and George seemed to have lost his voice.

"But... why?" Ginny managed, clearly dumbstruck.

Hermione heaved a deep sigh. "You see, every one at Hogwarts feels the same way you all do. That Slytherins are still thought to be the 'bad' group. So most of the other houses, somehow disregard them. The Slytherins have formed packs among themselves, though they _don't pick _on others. They just... stick to themselves. Since most of the erstwhile Death Eaters' relatives don't go to Hogwarts anymore, Scorpius is one of the few unfortunate ones who are scorned not only by the other houses, but by his own too."

Now they all sat in silence, each in their own thoughts.

"That's so sad." Ginny thought aloud.

No one else spoke, and Ginny went on, as if in a reverie. "You know, one would have thought, after Voldemort died, and the Death Eaters -er- lost their employment, the world would be a happy place again. But no, contrary to what we want to think, the world is still in shades of black and white. Voldemort died, but he left behind the traces of enmity. That's why you will shudder if Lily so much as mentions Scorpius. That's why you would loathe to think Hugo might become a Slytherin." She added with a glance at Ron.

Harry looked at Ginny, and caught her hand in his, gently rubbing her palm with his thumb. "You are right, Ginny. It's not for us to decide if Lily talks to Scorpius or not. We do not want to be another Malfoy. We do not want to make that same mistake. After all we have fought through, everyone deserves a fresh start, a fair chance."

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, deeply and she realized, once again, why she had fallen in love with this man.

"I am so proud of you." she whispered.

Harry chuckled. "Now, go help Lily dress up. She doesn't want to be late on her first date!"

"Harry!" Ginny said, in mock indignation, thumping his arm.

x x x x x x x x

Lily came parading out of her room, wearing a pale blue taffeta frock, with a wide green sash that made her hazel eyes stand out even more brilliantly.

Harry pulled her to his side and kissed her forehead. "You are looking like a princess, Lily!"

Lily smiled and said, "Mum helped me choose the dress."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's enthusiasm as she constantly brushed the pleats, or checked her reflection in the mirror. When Harry looked at her questioningly, Ginny shook her head slightly. No, it wasn't yet time for the 'talk'. Today, she should be allowed to just enjoy herself. Besides, no one knew where Lily and Scorpius stood at the moment.

Ginny was smiling complacently as everyone said how beautiful Lily looked, when they heard a chime. Someone was at the door.

"I'll get it." Lily ran for it, and everyone laughed. "Oh, what? It could be anyone!" she said, blushing nonetheless.

Scorpius Malfoy stood waiting outside, looking nervous and happy at the same time. No one could miss the way his grey eyes lit up when he saw Lily open the door. Ginny stifled a smiled- the boy probably expected Harry or Ron to send him away with a good bashing.

Lily turned back to wave them goodbye, which they all returned except Harry. He stood stiffly, and then walked up to the young pair. He looked gravely at the young boy, who looked like he was preparing himself to be hexed.

"Scorpius." Harry acknowledged.

"Yes, sir?" his voice was strong, but there was no trace of arrogance as they expected.

Everyone stared at Harry in the looming silence, each guessing what might come next. Ginny thought incredulously, after all that, Harry might not allow Lily to go!

"Be sure to have Lily at her seat the minute the match starts."

Relief flooded into Ginny, but they saw the visual manifestation in Scorpius Malfoy's face. He looked like he could hug Harry he was so relieved.

Lily gave Harry a quick hug and said, "Don't worry, Dad. I'll be in my seat before the match starts."

Ginny felt a contended glow spread over her as she saw the two walk out of the tent, towards the confectioner's shop. She looked at Harry and saw the same emotion in his face. She ran her fingers through his jet black hair, and rested her head on his shoulder.

It was amazing how the tiny little girl the Healer at St. Mungo's had placed into Ginny's hands, was now laughing away in the Quidditch World Cup ground, with a world full of possibilities and heart full of hope. It was the miracle of life.

* * *

**A/N: And the story continues in "The Djinn's Coronet"...**


End file.
